The Man Who Never Lied
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: AU. Continuación de Lost Hope. Misty no había pasado por la cabeza de Ash Ketchum desde que él se lo había propuesto como objetivo. Pero solo bastaron cinco segundos para que su distracción no surtiera efecto alguno. One-Shot


**Otra idea repentina rondando mi cabeza mientras hacía un corte constructivo de carpinterías de madera.**

**Sí, así de relacionado. **

**Perdón por todo. **

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Su corazón se paró cuando denotó su inconfundible perfil acompañando a su cabello rojo fuego. Por alguna razón, seguramente por el rechazo al alcohol con el que la recordaba, los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando la vio llevar un vaso de Whiskey a sus labios y bajarlo de un simple trago.

Traía el pelo más corto de lo que recordaba, un poco más por debajo de los hombros, y más prolijo de lo que solía usarlo un año atrás.

Un año atrás, desde que la había visto por última vez en una incómoda e indeseada cita en su casa. Esa última vez, que no sabía que se llamaría así hasta que rompieron por mensaje de texto.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos. Fueron unos segundos que parecieron años. Su mirada pasó de tener un deje de sorpresa, a uno de tristeza y a luego de furia. Así, en cinco segundos.

—¿Ash?— Escuchó a Gary llamándolo, con alguna función de su cabeza, pero aún estaba atónito. El plan era no volver a verla nunca más, no sentir toda la culpa que lo estaba llenando con haber cruzado miradas durante solo cinco segundos. Había logrado escapar de ello hacía un año y no esperaba que volviese a perseguirlo.

La vio dejar el dinero con violencia (para variar) sobre la barra del bar, justo cuando un tipo disimulaba el hecho de que iba a hablarle antes de dejar los billetes sobre la superficie.

Misty ya había roto el contacto visual hacía bastantes momentos que Ash no podía poner en una unidad cuantitativa por las sensaciones que inundaron su cabeza. Vio como tomaba un camino hasta la puerta mucho más largo del que hubiese tomado otra persona. Otra persona que no hubiese querido evitarlo a él.

—Misty...— La llamó sin pensar. No era un bar muy ruidoso, no de esos a los que iba más a menudo con Gary. Por supuesto, si fuese ruidoso la perfecta Misty Waterflower no estaría allí. Por ese motivo, supo que ella lo escuchó.

Dio un paso, pero fue detenido por la mano de Gary y por la misma puerta del local cerrándose.

—¿Misty? ¿Tu ex? —Cuestionó el castaño. La pregunta "¿qué crees que haces siguiéndola?" había estado implícita en el gesto de tomarlo del hombro. —Que casualidad...

Ash no miró a Gary con cara de pocos amigos solo porque seguía algo atontado con lo que acababa de pasar. Gary sabía perfectamente quien era Misty.

Perfectamente.

—Si... —Soltó, mirando durante unos segundos el punto donde había visualizado la cabellera roja unos momentos atrás, para luego concentrarse en su mejor amigo. —Ella odia estos sitios.

—Lo habías mencionado. —El castaño lo arrastró a la barra, lejos de donde estaba el sujeto que quería hablarle a Misty antes de que se fuera, mientras le hacía señas al barman para que les sirviera la primer ronda de shots de Tequila. —En fin, ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.— Gary se lo mandó de un trago. —Bueno, no la has vuelto a ver desde que rompieron, ¿verdad?

_Ni siquiera la había visto cuando rompieron._

Y había sido su novia cinco años. Eso era lo más cómico de la situación.

—No. Aunque se que debía haberlo hecho. —Ash se tomó el shot con velocidad, intentando que no le queme la garganta, mientras el barman ya se acercaba para servirles la siguiente ronda. —Pero no lo hice, ya no se puede hacer nada.

—Ya no era tu novia. No estabas obligado a nada.

_Tampoco le hablé como debía cuando era mi novia. _

—No lo sé. —Ash no era estúpido. Sabía que Gary tenía una forma de pensar hacia las mujeres bastante machista, y aunque él estaba bastante ciego con su fidelidad hacia Misty anteriormente, no compartía todo lo que su mejor amigo opinaba. También sabía, porque no era estúpido, que una discusión al respecto con Gary Oak era un camino de ida sin vuelta. —No me gustó como terminamos en todo caso.— Shot. —Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

¿Cuánto le iba a tardar al alcohol comenzar a hacer efecto?

Porque ese había sido su método de escape. Su método para poder seguir con su vida sin remordimientos, sin preguntarse el que hubiera pasado. Su método para no necesitar una despedida, para poder blanquearla de su mente como si fuese todo lo que leía de esas materias de la facultad que no le importaban. Su método para poder cogerse a otra exactamente diez días después, para no pensar en que era otra la que estaba debajo de él y no su Misty.

Diablos, no. Esos eran los pensamientos que evitaba a toda costa, y no le era difícil. Desde hacía rato había aprendido a no tomar el camino difícil, a ser feliz sin esforzarse y evitando cualquier tipo de sufrimiento. Así como lo hacía Gary. Gary no tenía novia, y Gary era feliz.

Gary tenía un bonito auto. Gary no tenía que lidiar con las quejas de una novia que había decidido estudiar en la otra punta del mundo. Gary siempre estaba allí cuando su madre se ponía pesada. Gary tenía todo lo que quería y no mostraba sufrimiento. Nunca lo hizo.

Romper con Misty, hubiese sido como hubiese sido, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Necesitaba que su mente volara y se relajara, necesitaba que apareciera alguna de las fáciles amigas de Gary, porque Ash tenía una linda cara pero escasas habilidades para ligar.

No es que fuese un alcohólico. Arceus, no. Bebía lo normal, cada vez que salía con sus amigos, y cada tanto se embriagaba. Pero nada de comenzar a tomar solo en su casa por pensar en Misty u otra materia de estrés.

La verdad es que nunca pensaba en Misty. Había hecho todo lo posible para no hacerlo. El haberla visto aquella noche lo había jodido un poco, solamente. Pero nada que el alcohol no pudiese curar.

—Ya, no tiene sentido hablar de eso. —Gary le hizo señas al barman para la tercer ronda. —Cuando me veía con Dawn me enteraba de cosas de ella y tu me dijiste que no querías saber nada.

_Porque no quiero recordar que ella existe y que le causé dolor. _

—Pues no. Lo nuestro terminó y ya estamos bastante grandes como para generar drama en vano.

Ja. Aunque era algo que se imaginaba a Dawn diciendo, sabía que la peliazul no lo aplicaba. Dawn Berlitz era conocida por amar el drama, generar conflictos "inocentemente" y figurar donde pudiese. Es por eso que ella y Gary habían estado cogiendo durante un tiempo, y el castaño se enteraba de una que otra cosa de Misty, que desde el momento cero Ash había insistido en ignorar. Ahora ya no se veían porque Dawn estaba saliendo con un tipo mas grande, o algo así. Por supuesto que a Gary no le importó.

—Bien, si tu lo dices así. —Oak sacó su celular de su bolsillo tras escucharlo vibrar. Acto seguido volteó hacia la entrada del bar. —Vaya, ya llegaron.

Ash se dio la vuelta mientras tragaba su cuarto shot. Ya se sentía algo liviano (al fin). Eran Chiharu y Futaba. Amiguitas de quien sabe donde de Gary, porque no iba a la universidad y solo trabajaba con su abuelo. Solo sabía que Futaba le tenía ganas, y Ash de repente también.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a saludarlos. Ash bebió otro shot mientras sonreía por compromiso. Necesitaba estar como hacía veinte minutos, antes de que Misty Waterflower y su pelo rojo captaran su atención. Vacío de malestares y disconformidades, sin culpas ni remordimientos.

Lo que sucedió después lo recordó perfectamente, por más borracho que estuviese. Futaba colgada de su cuello. Gary manejando ebrio, como siempre, con Chiharu a su lado.

_Misty... _

No...

El sabor a vodka de la boca de su acompañante. Sus curvas y el algodón caro de su casi escasa vestimenta. El olor a cigarrillo de su cabello cuando se dedicó a marcarle el cuello. La música fuerte. Otra chica cuya cara ni siquiera pudo visualizar. Futaba otra vez.

_Es la última cosa que te pido Ash. No sé como podré seguir si ésto acaba de éste modo... _

No. Mierda, no.

Un taxi. La cama de Futaba. Los condones y el sexo. Sus gemidos. Su voz. Su olor.

_La forma en que decía su nombre cada vez que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Cómo cada vez que estaban solos lo provocaba diciéndole cosas al oído. Como profesaban amor eterno cuando todo acababa._

Tomó un largo trago de vodka de la botella en la mesa de luz tras el primer orgasmo.

Era por ésto que no quería verla. Porque lo llenaba de culpa, lo llenaba de recuerdos felices que ya no lo eran.

Pero el alcohol, las extrañas, siempre lo compensaban todo. Los pensamientos sobre Misty ni siquiera tenían lugar en su vida diaria porque cada fin de semana tenía una dosis de su distracción.

Era algo que debía acabar, mierda, ya no eran compatibles. ¿Cual era la diferencia, de una forma u otra? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso de repente?

—Ponte encima. —Recordó decirle, mientras acaparaba sus ebrios labios otra vez, y la chica se ponía en posición. Esa posición siempre lo excitó más.

Se sentía inseguro, se sentía juzgado. Se sentía como cuando aún eran novios y él salía con Gary (sin cogerse a extrañas, por supuesto) y Misty le arrojaba sus comentarios reprobatorios. Cómo su manera de hablar y seguridad con las palabras hacían que cualquier cosa que quisiese contestarle al respecto sonara errónea.

Tenía veintidós años. Estaba bien. Cogerse a extrañas, tomar alcohol. Vivir sin preocupaciones, sin ser juzgado.

Vivir sin ella estaba bien, haberse deshecho de ella estaba bien.

Futaba le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

_Misty lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le enterraba los dedos en los omóplatos. Era la primera vez que iba a llegar con él dentro, y no solo con dedos. _

—Mierda...

Su acompañante gimió en éxtasis, pensando que su comentario se debía al placer de la actividad que estaban haciendo.

Pero ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Que no estaba sacando a su ex de su cabeza tras haberla visto durante unos escasos diez segundos. No estaba cumpliendo su función.

Ash fingió un orgasmo cuando sintió que la chica tuvo el suyo.

Futaba intentó sacarle plática mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ash le dedicó un par de sonrisas de compromiso con Misty aún en el fondo de su mente.

Esperó a que se durmiera, se vistió y, aunque no era algo que hiciera a menudo, salió sin decirle ni una palabra.

* * *

Caminó mareado por las calles del centro de Ciudad Verde. No sabía si quería que el alcohol le hiciese efecto o no, porque le estaba costando caminar y enfocar la vista. Las personas pasaban a su lado, entrando y saliendo de los lugares de entretenimiento nocturno que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer. Algunos en su situación, otros sobrios, otros acompañados.

Tantas personas en el universo y tenía que toparse justo con ella.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Debía ser Gary preguntándole donde estaba, porque Futaba no tenía su número. Después de ésta noche, dudaba que lo quisiera.

Casi tropieza con los escalones que dirigían hacia una plaza ubicada en un terreno algo más elevado. Divisó una banca en el centro, rodeada de árboles florecidos de sakura. Una vez que consiguió sentarse, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y luego su cabeza en sus manos.

_Olvídala. _

_No es tu culpa._

_Iban a romper, ya no daba para más. _

Debía evitar pensar en ella. Lo había conseguido durante un año, ¿cómo era posible que en solo cinco segundos hubiese logrado instalarse en su mente como una letra impresa? Parecía a propósito. Podría ser algo que ella haría. Embrujarlo con culpa o algo así. Señalando todo lo que había hecho mal.

Aunque quizá...

Quizá si cedía. Si se forzaba (o mejor dicho, si se permitía) a pensar en ella... Quizá desaparecería...

Su memoria no era tan buena como la de Misty. Era una de sus muchas virtudes. Ella siempre le hablaba sobre la primera vez que se habían visto, tras el ventanal de la puerta del aula en el tercer grado. De cómo la saludó bromeando y como Dawn a su lado se rió. A Ash le gustaba escucharla, porque parecía feliz cuando lo hacía. Como una niña pequeña contando lo que había hecho en el jardín de infantes.

Era una faceta que solo él podía ver de Misty. La había podido ver desde antes de darse cuenta. Desde antes de que Gary se apegara tanto a Green y sus amigos, a quien ella probablemente aún consideraba como mala gente.

No tenía buena memoria, pero si recordó cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja tenía un trato especial con él. Recordaba cuando Rudy, unos años mayor, la invitó a salir. Recordaba cómo le hirvió la sangre. Recordaba lo mucho que le molestó y cómo comenzó a tratarla mal sin darse cuenta.

Recordó la conclusión de esa etapa.

_—¡Si lo que te molesta es que salga con Rudy, tu debiste habérmelo pedido antes!_

No entendió a que se refería hasta que la vio riendo con él.

Entendió que no tenía el vínculo que tenía con Misty con nadie más. Entendió que no quería que ella se mostrara feliz con nadie más que con él. No así de feliz, así de exclusivamente.

Y de repente Misty era linda.

No linda como esas modelos que una que otra vez le llamaban la atención, porque Gary se la señalaba. Él quería ser un maestro pokemón, no se fijaba mucho en chicas.

Linda como que quería hacerla reír, que quería que dejara de fruncir el ceño por todo. Linda cuando se enojaba porque hacía alguna tontería. O cuando algunas de esas veces debía hacer fuerza para no reír.

Linda porque quería acariciar su rostro cuando la recordaba dormitando en la biblioteca, cuando le explicaba matemáticas y le tomaba unos considerables minutos resolver los ejercicios.

De repente las piernas de Misty eran largas y firmes. Sus ojos se desviaban a su trasero cuando no se daba cuenta. De repente quería acariciar su cabello. De repente empezó a notar de qué color se le ponían los ojos con cada estado de ánimo. Azules tristes. Verdes enojada. Verdeazulados y brillosos cuando le sonreía.

De repente no quería que las viese nadie más.

No pudo hacer lo que hubiese hecho Rudy una vez que se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de Misty. Le tomó diez meses poder darle un beso apropiadamente, en el festival escolar, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo, escondidos de los profesores.

_Fue torpe y nuevo. Ansioso y cálido. Solamente tomó su labio superior entre los suyos, o eso intentó. La miró automáticamente después de hacerlo, ignorando los fuegos artificiales que se escuchaban en el fondo. Ella volvió a inclinar la cabeza, apretando su mano y cerrando los ojos. Ash sonrió internamente, acariciándole el pómulo como quiso hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo, besándola otra vez, con algo menos de torpeza. _

_Su voz con un tono casi desconocido para sus oídos. _

_—Te amo._

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pero ya estaba en la ruta de recuerdos llamada Misty que creyó haber clausurado del todo. Y una parte de él quería llegar hasta el final de ella. A penas sintió su celular vibrar otra vez.

Recordó la felicidad de su mamá cuando se lo dijo, porque quería a Misty como a su hija. También su tristeza cuando rompieron. Recordó esas tardes cuando ella no estaba.

_Sintió la sangre bajar a su intimidad y el temor lo inundó por la cercanía de la pelvis de Misty, mientras ésta lo besaba en la boca, acostada encima de él. Conociendo a su novia, lo acusaría de pervertido y no querría besarlo más hasta quien sabe cuando. _

_Pero ella solo se detuvo. Lo miró con los ojos brillosos entrecerrados, cargados de algo a lo que se acostumbraría después y que amaría durante cinco largos años. Ash esperó lo peor. Estaba esforzándose para no desviar sus ojos al escote visible por los botones de la camisa del uniforme que se le habían desabrochado. No fue hasta que ella le tomó la mano y la dirigió hacia su pecho izquierdo, que finalmente dio paso a sus deseos. _

_—Puedes tocarme si quieres... _

_Y lo hizo. _

_No solo ese día, pero en muchos encuentros más. _

_Poco a poco, encuentro tras encuentro, era un botón más de la camisa. Era una prenda menos. Era tocarle el trasero por encima de las bragas. Luego con unas bragas más pequeñas, que sabía que se ponía a propósito. _

_Ella acariciándolo con su mano. Luego con su boca. _

_Su centro, tan cálido y húmedo al rededor de sus dedos. Uno, a veces dos si estaba lo suficientemente lista. Su lengua explorando esa cavidad. El día que dio lugar a la libertad de sus gemidos, y cómo Ash descubrió que eso le encantaba. _

Tenía mala memoria, pero recordaba el día que ambos perdieron su virginidad perfectamente. Recordaba su vestido azul. Cómo se veía simplemente hermosa, con un toque de maquillaje que nunca solía usar. Cómo quería recorrerle las piernas con esos tacones que las hacían ver aún más largas. Cómo Gary les había arruinado el plan, usurpando la habitación de hotel que habían alquilado para ir después del baile para acostarse con una chica de otra escuela.

Cómo Ash lo defendió incondicionalmente, porque era su amigo, y cómo Misty lo atacaba una y otra vez.

_—¡Oh cielos, Misty!— Le dijo, caminando con velocidad detrás de ella, en la calle camino al gimnasio Celeste. —¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Que le arruinara la fiesta? _

_—¡¿Por qué mierda siempre lo defiendes?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo que hizo estuvo de cuarta! ¡Esta era nuestra noche y tú dejaste que él lo arruinara!— Gritó la pelirroja, importándole un bledo las horas de la noche que eran, y caminando con aún más velocidad. Se había quitado los tacones y los llevaba colgando de sus dedos con las tirillas. _

_—¡Tomó el pase de reserva de mi saco!— ¿Cómo demonios caminaba tan rápido? _

_—¡Y debiste detenerlo!_

_—¡No podía hacer eso, y lo sabes! _

_—¡Por supuesto que podías!— Misty pateó una lata en la calle. —¡Pero él es un imbécil que cree que puede llevarse el mundo por delante, y tu eres el otro idiota que se lo permite! _

_Ash respiró profundo. Se peleaba con Misty desde que la conocía, pero desde que salían había aprendido a controlar sus contestaciones, ya que sabía que ella era incapaz de hacerlo. _

_Pero mierda, ¿no podía solo una vez ceder?_

_Llegaron al gimnasio. Ash ya le había dicho a su mamá que no pasaría la noche allí, así que se fue directo al cuarto de Misty, sabiendo que dormiría en un colchón en el suelo. Su novia no lo siguió. Seguramente se arrojaría en la piscina a nadar un rato. _

_Ash recordaba perfectamente cómo estaba recostado en la perfecta cama de su novia, a punto de envíarle un mensaje a Gary diciéndole (por primera vez) que era un imbécil. _

_Recordaba con claridad a Misty envuelta en una toalla, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_—Mis hermanas no están._

_Y cómo él entendió eso de inmediato. _

_Cómo fueron hacia la ducha, se deshicieron de su ropa. Cómo se tocaron mutuamente aún sin llegar a la cama. _

_Cómo el ambiente cambió de uno caliente a romántico, cuando estuvo sobre ella mirándola a los ojos. _

_—Lamento no hacerlo todo bien.— Esa era una frase que aún reverberaba dentro de su cabeza_

_Misty lo besó. Fue un beso largo que decía todo lo que ella sentía, aunque fuese perfecta con las palabras y pudiese expresarlo de una forma u otra. _

_—Te amo. —Le dijo, suavemente, antes de besarlo otra vez. —Te amo mucho. _

_Le dijo que él también, más que a cualquier cosa en el universo. Y no mentía. _

_Se introdujo en ella, y se sintió completo. _

_Recordó despertar unas horas después, con Misty recostada en su pecho, durmiendo con la respiración pausada. Ash sonrió y le acarició el cabello desprolijo. Con Misty así, con Misty eligiéndolo, con Misty estando para él... Ash sentía que podría ser feliz siempre. _

_Misty despertó unas horas después. _

_—Solo prométeme que nunca me dejarás._

_La besó. No era solo eso lo que estaba prometiendo. Estaba prometiendo un futuro. Estaba prometiendo cuidarla siempre. Estaba prometiendo que nunca estaría sola. Estaba dando algo por sentado que parecía claro como el agua._

_Sus ojos verdes, casi azules, antes de responder, eran algo que no podría sacarse de la mente jamás. Era la cara de Misty antes de llorar._

_No quería que llorara jamás. _

_Haría todo lo posible para que no sucediera._

_Para que Misty fuese feliz_

_Porque ella era su felicidad._

_—Nunca. —Prometió con seguridad._

_Promesa que pudo mantener, durante tres años más. _

_La universidad comenzó. _

_Ash no sabía que trabajar y estudiar sería tan duro. _

_Ash tampoco sabía que apoyar a Misty con sus sueños de cambiar al mundo y todo lo demás lo harían sentir en segundo plano. Tampoco creyó que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Tampoco creyó que Gary Oak pudiese ser un buen amigo después de todo. _

_Estaba bien ¿verdad? _

_Veía a su novia unas... bueno... una vez a la semana. Hacían el amor si podían. Y uno de cada diez minutos eran hablando mal de Gary y sus hábitos. _

_Ash comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Porque Misty hablaba mal de la música basura. Hablaba mal de Gary y los demás. _

_No sabía como decirle que a él... _

_Bueno a él no le disgustaba..._

_A él lo distraía del estrés de su jefe en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde. De la carrera que en realidad no le gustaba, pero que estaba obligado a estudiar._

_No le disgustaba hacer lo que la gente de veinte años normalmente hace. _

_Pero no podía decírselo. No podía decepcionarla. No podía ver sus ojos romperse al ver que no era la persona que ella creía. _

_Ash no fue egoísta. No durante un tiempo. Soportaba todos sus sermones, porque mentirle o ocultarle algo a Misty era algo que no podía hacer. No podría soportar ver su cara si se sintiera traicionada. Él le había prometido varias veces que no lo haría. _

_Porque estaba seguro de que para Misty él era el hombre que nunca mentiría._

_Pero era tan tentador. Ser egoísta. Simplemente no decirle "ayer fui con Gary a un bar", y verla sonreír sin juzgar a todo en lo que no creía, sin tirar mierda y ser pesimista. _

_No podía... No podía verla y mentirle, pero la otra opción era decir la verdad y no ver y escuchar sus decepciones. _

_Y Ash no quería ninguna de las dos. Ash quería a su Misty obsesiva, que cocinaba mal, que se esforzaba por otros, que siempre pensaba en los demás. Que lo cuidaba y atesoraba. A su Misty, a quien daba por sentado. _

_Pero mierda, era tan difícil... _

_Hasta que un día cedió, y mintió. _

_Nunca había mentido. Nunca hasta ese día._

_Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas, dicen. _

_—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— La pregunta fue por teléfono, pero Ash podía ver su cara perfectamente. También podía imaginársela llenándose de humillación cuando (probablemente) Dawn le contó que se lo había cruzado en un club bailable. _

_Era algo tan estúpido como haber ido a un club, pero el hecho de haberlo ocultado, de haberle mentido diciendo que estaba en una cena familiar, era lo que rompía a Misty en mil pedazos. _

_Por eso Ash no quería lidiar con eso._

_Ya estaba harto. Harto de contenerse, harto de amarla pero no querer estar con ella. _

_Misty notó que algo andaba mal. Y ella podía ser más dócil con él, pero también era la persona más realista del mundo. Misty no era tonta, Misty sabía que algo andaba mal. _

_—Necesito saber qué hacer, Ash. Por favor dime cuando puedas hablar conmigo. _

_Era un mensaje, pero sus ojos llorosos estaban impregnados en su mente. _

_No quería verla. Había jurado que no le haría mal. ¿Cómo podría verla sufir por su culpa? _

_La evitó todo lo que pudo. Se pidieron un tiempo, y a Ash le sorprendió lo fácil que era no pensar en ella estando ebrio con Gary, sin sus mensajes constantes y sus críticas. _

_Misty insistió, una y otra vez. Ash encontró la forma de evitarla. _

_—Si no nos vemos tendremos que romper por mensaje de texto. No quiero eso. _

_Lo dijo de forma terminante._

_Él quería romper. No sabía que tan poco sentimental sonaba y no le importaba: le molestaba restringirse cosas porque a Misty le molestaran. Porque ella tuviese algo que decir. _

_Pero así como no podía decirle a Gary que el maldito pase de reserva era de él el día de su baile de graduación, tampoco podía plantearle a Misty todo lo que le molestaba. Así que ella se había creado una versión de él que había cambiado, seguramente. _

_Quizás si. Quizá antes no le gustaba el alcohol y el estilo de vida de Gary, y ahora sí. O quizá siempre le gusto, y nunca le dio lugar porque Misty estaba ahí, desaprobando ese comportamiento como un sargento. _

_Era un sargento, pero la amaba con todo su ser. _

_Y sabía perfectamente que la ruptura consistiría en ella diciendo todo lo que sentía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_No podía ver eso._

_No podría vivir el resto de su vida con esa memoria. _

_Tan linda. Tan perfecta._

_Imaginaba sus brazos rodeándolo, pidiéndole perdón. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Su voz quebrada. _

_Sabía que si lo hablaba con ella Misty lo entendería... O sea podrían romper sin que ella crea que la decepcionó... _

_Pero no quería pasar por eso. No quería pasar por esa disconformidad, ese sufrimiento temporal._

_Gary, Debía estar con Gary. Olvidaba todas sus mierdas cuando estaba con Gary._

_—__Es la última cosa que te pido Ash. No sé como podré seguir si ésto acaba de éste modo... _

_—Te amo... _

_—Entiendo si no quieres estar en una relación, pero no rompas éste vínculo así, no de éste modo... _

_—Me estás haciendo mierda..._

_—Necesito verte... _

_—Ash... _

_Visto. _

No supo nada de Misty después de ese último aliento.

Alzó los ojos al cielo para apreciar las estrellas.

Si no la hubiese visto aquella noche, no hubiese notado que eran iguales a las de la noche de su primer beso.

_—Te amo. _

—Yo también.— Dijo a la nada. —Te amo tanto, y lo siento tanto...

Casi como si fuese coincidencia, la brisa nocturna le contestó chocándose contra su cara.

Sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que se había rehusado a soltar. Lágrimas que le pertenecían a ella. Las lágrimas de una despedida que tenía que ser, y de la que él eligió privarlos.

Rememoró esos cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos durante los cuales la había visto.

Cinco segundos que lo habían llevado a todo el sufrimiento que había evitado durante un año.

Que lo llevaron a recordar como lo había amado de una forma en la que probablemente nadie lo amaría jamás.

_Misty... _

Ash lloró con fuerza durante un tiempo que, otra vez, no pudo cuantificar, mientras su celular vibraba en su pantalón.

Volvió a mirar al cielo

_—Te amo_

—Yo también.

Repitió.

Una y otra vez.

Hasta que se cansó. Contestó el teléfono, y volvió a la vida que tenía que tener.

Porque él no había podido ser el hombre que ella quería.

No había podido ser el hombre que nunca había mentido.

Y nunca podría serlo.

* * *

**Hannah McCatter**


End file.
